


We will make it alive

by Andoniel



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Balloons, Balloons!AU, Drabble, Multi, One Shot, mentions of injections and drugging and kidnaping someone, not much terrifying, s4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andoniel/pseuds/Andoniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles and one shots.</p><p>I do not own any of the characters, I don’t own any o the shows/movies. Just these little fanictions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We will make it alive (ThranduilxReader)

"My king."  
As he turned around, his robe swirled around him.  
"None's here, you can forget formalities."  
He reached with his hand to me.  
As I came closer and slipped hand onto his, he gently pressed his lips on my knuckles.  
"I'm glad to have you back."  
"I'm glad to be back."  
He smiled fondly at me, joy filled his eyes.  
"My love." he whispered.  
He made a step closer and embraced me, slipping robe abound my body to protect me from midnight cold air.  
"I'm scared."  
"Of what?"  
"The world's ending."  
"Not yet. And whatever future brings, we survive."


	2. Are you an illusion? (Johnlock)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if his friend exist just in his head?  
> What if not?

"John? John!" he shouted. He was tied to the bed.  
"Sherlock, calm down," said black haired nun, as she prepared injection, "Were you dreaming about John again?"  
"It was not a dream. Where is he?"  
She sighed.  
"John does not exist. You were dreaming."  
"Oh come on. You said that just because you husband just divorced with you. There's still visible circle on your ring finger, so I guess it was not long tome ago. You just pour out your anger to someone el- "  
"Sherlock. We've been talking about this many times. I've never had a husband, that's a scar. You are in a hospital, because you are very ill, my dear."  
_No, she's lying. She must be. ___  
"No!" he tried to wriggle out of his bonds. "no, no, no!"  
"Oh, Sherlock. This will make you feel better," she promised him and caught his left arm. Then she injected a green liquid in his elbow pit.  
\---  
"Sherlock!"  
Someone shouted in the next room as the nun entered.  
"Where's Sherlock? What have you done to him? Answer me!"  
"John, calm down. Were you dreaming about Sherlock again?"  
"It's not any damn dream! Untie me woman!"  
"Sherlock does not exist. You were dreaming, John."  
"WHERE IS HE?"  
"He's just in your mind. You are in a hospital, because you are very ill, my dear."  
She got hold of his left arm.  
"This will make you feel better, John."  
She injected a green liquid in his elbow pit.  
\---  
The nun walked down the corridor when a black haired men stopped her.  
"Mrs. Adler?" he called after her.  
"Yes, sir?"  
"Did everything went ok?"  
"Yes, sir. I gave both the serum B122. They still know about each other."  
The man frowned.  
"Interesting. They both should be like dummies at this time. Continue giving them serum every 4 hours. It must work or we would make a big enemy in the government, Mrs. Adler. I will visit them tomorrow morning at 7. Wait for me in my office, you will come with me."  
"Yes, Professor Moriarty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based of prompt I forgot to save, it was something like: Imagine A waking up in hospital to find that their relationship with B was just their imagination.  
> Hope you like it! ^.^


	3. Baloon!AU Johnlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No idea what this is. I just had to write sth like that. It's 4am and I can't think. I'm sorry.

John’s read head pecefully floated in the air. Sometimes, when morning breeze came into the room, he swayed into one side and then came back,troubeled expresion being permanently drawn on his surface.  
Opposite to him was swaying his blue friend which had fully focused face.  
All over the floor were pictures of happy green balloon with hole in it.  
They would visit the crime scene, only if the wind was blowing more.


End file.
